Who I Am Hates Who I've Been
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: It all starts with a conversation then it ends up with a weird problem. Maka and Crona end up going on an adventure together learning new things about each other that they would never believed in their entire lives. Can the two survive with the help of Soul and the gang. (Does not follow the manga). CroMa.
1. Maka's Secret

**Chapter One**

**Maka's Secret**

**Maka's Pain?**

"Hey Soul, is there something you wanted to talk about?"Maka asked Soul while walking on the balcony of the academy.

"Yeah well it's something Spirit wanted me to know, something about your past health record."Soul said

"W-what did he tell you?"Maka asked nervously.

"He told me you were know to cut yourself and you had annual doctor appointments every two years."Soul said.

"S-so."Maka said as calm as she could. She remembered last week that she was depressed that boys had made fun of her and had kicked the crap out of her. When she got home she had cut her wrist open with a knife, but when Soul walked in he had found Maka unconscious on the kitchen floor with blood all over her and the floor and had to carry her all the way to the E.R.

"Maka, he also told me you used to be like this when you were just a little girl."Soul added.

"Ok, geez I used to be emo so what that I tried to kill myself in the past!"Maka yelled in Souls face. Maka had started to cry and ran off from the confused weapon. As Maka ran through the halls she hadn't notice the lavender haired boy walking in her way. When the two meisters collided into each other hitting the color the lavender haired boy landing on top of Maka she had started to cry into his chest."Crona… I don't… think… I can deal… with this."Maka said trying to gasp for air while crying harder. The confused Crona thought that it was all backwards he was usually the one telling that to her, but was to shocked to say anything."I'm sorry to bother you, but I need someone to talk to someone who can understand my pain."

"W-what's wrong?"Crona said panicking. Maka and Crona walked outside and sat on the top of the steps of the academy. Maka had explained that when she was a little girl she would get depressed she would cut herself. After she had started cutting herself more and more often she started to become very ill, her father took her to a doctor every two years.

"I'm sorry if this is stupid to talk about."Maka said slumped over her legs.

"I, I don't know how to deal with this."Crona said."I can't even deal with my own problems."Maka looked up in surprise to see Crona had started to laugh, but stopped and looked up and started to smile at her."But I do understand your pain Maka."

"Yahoo, hey Maka!" An excited voice called out. Maka turned around to find Black*Star and Tsubaki walking towards her and Crona."Guess what I heard!"

"Please Black*Star it's just a rumor."Tsubaki said, but he ignored her.

"I heard that you're emo."Black*Star yell laughing. Tsubaki was about to say something, but was cut off by Maka's yelling.

"So what!"She yelled in his face.

"So just to let you know don't go cutting yourself all because I surpassed God, but I could see why you would because of a big star I became!"Black*Star yelled laughing harder, but Maka snapped and threw a punch at him hitting him square in the jaw."So is that how it's going to be."Then Black*Star threw a punch at Maka's face then using his other fist to punch her in the stomach using soul force sending Maka off her feet down the stair case unconscious.

"Maka!"Soul yelled who had just witnessed what happened running down the stairs.

**Commentary with Boondox and Jester Jizm.**

**Boondox:"Sorry about the story being really short, but I'd love a review of the story."**

**Jester Jizm:"We hope that you like it so far chapter two will be out soon."**

**Boondox:"See ya dwags later."  
><strong>


	2. Wake Up Call

**Boondox:"Sorry about the delay i was on vacation in Kentucky for a while."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Wake Up Call**

**No Mercy Hospital?**

Soul was sitting alone in Maka's room in No Mercy Hospital (_Left 4 Dead level the video game_). As he watched his broken meister as she slept slowly breathing, her chest rising and falling, then the door opened and Crona walked in with a red paper rose in his hand."Um… can I come in?"He asked shyly.

"Yeah, just be quiet she's still asleep."Soul said. Crona was nervous and shocked to see his best friend injured."You really care about her don't you, Crona."

"Y-yeah she's my first friend." Crona smiled at Soul laying the paper rose next to the injured girl."Bye Maka, I'll be back to see you tomorrow I promise with my life."Soul couldn't help smiling at the moment, but it was gone after Crona left. Soul kept his eyes on the door when he finally turned around to see two green eyes looking into a book reading it.

"Maka your awake!"Soul said now looking at the girl she was wearing a bright blue night gown, her hair wasn't in their usual pig tails, plus her wrist had been wrapped in gauze, her arm was put into a sling, and last her ankle was put into a cast. The doctor told Soul that she had more injures under her clothing which made his face go red just being told that."How are you feeling?"

"I feel just perfect."Maka said sarcastically. "I'm going to kill Black*Star when I'm feeling better"

"How about not."The Nurse said as she walked into the room."I see you finally woke up are you going to need something to eat or drink, sweaty?"

"No, thank you." Maka answered."So what is my condition?"

"Well you seem to have a sprained ankle, you arm is broken in three different places, plus your stomach took a good hit."The Nurse said."Lord Death states that Soul Takes you home for care."This mad Maka's face turn red and her body felt warmer also.

"Thanks, so I'll be taking her now?" Soul asked.

"Well tomorrow you will Lord Death wants Maka to rest here first."The Nurse said."No Mercy called a taxi for you tomorrow and I'll bring you a wheel chair for tomorrow then you'll be set."When Maka heard the words _wheel chair _she started to pout. She hates the wheel chair, every time she was in a wheel chair she felt useless.

"Soul can you just carry me home, please?" Maka asked. "Soul you know that I don't like the chair."

"Maka it's your fault that you picked a fight with Black*Star." Soul argued.

"By the way you need to get some rest right now before you leave tomorrow." The Nurse said on her way out."Oh, and someone is here to see you, but the visit has to be short."Then Death the Kid walked in with Liz and Patty.

"Hey Maka, how are you feeling?"Kid asked.

"Peachy."Maka answered.

"I feel bad for you just laying there u-unsymmetrical."Kid said looking as though he would cry.

"It's ok Kid, I'll be back to my old symmetrical self in no time."Maka said not believing what she just said that. Then Kid had started to hug her then began to cry."Ow, ow, ow Kid that… hurts!" Maka said she was going to throw a punch at him with her good arm, but a shock had jolted though her then she passed out.

"What just happened?"Liz said trying to pry Kid off of Maka.

"Ok it's time to…" The Nurse said then realizing the unconscious Maka being hugged by Kid."…I think you three should leave." After Liz, Patty, and Kid left Maka had woken up.

"Ow, why does my head hurt?"Maka whined.

"I've subscribed you to some pain killer medication and just to warn you try not to move so much and take it before bed."She said.

"Thank you."Soul said."I'll put these here."He said setting them on the side table next to Maka.

"Now you get some rest."The Nurse said setting the folded up wheel chair next to Maka's bed."Good night you two and Miss Albarn"

"Yes?"Maka answered.

"Take it easy."She said. With that the nurse left. Maka started to sit up shaking from her good arm being sore trying to hold her up, but Soul stopped her and laid her back. Then Maka started to pout again.

"Hey don't look at me like that you just need to rest up before we leave."Soul said.

"Fine."Maka pouted."But I still don't like that wheel chair."Soul just chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, well I'm not carrying you again."Soul said."So just deal with it, ok." Soul didn't take his eyes off the meister."What would you say if I read to you until you fall asleep?"

"Ok, here."Maka said handing a book called "_**The Tales of Beetle the Bard**_" by JK Rowling. After an hour Maka realized Soul had fallen asleep Maka decided to take her medicine and go to sleep. After she did she had fallen asleep a few minutes later as the door opened. Crona had snuck into the dark hospital to come see Maka. As he stepped in the room he walked to Maka's hospital bed gazing at her thinking why does this have to happen to a sweat innocent girl. Crona leaned closer to Maka pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"Another chapter done give me some ideas for the next."<strong>

**Jester Jizm:" Yea thanks for the support BlackBloodBaby."**

**Boondox:"Keep reading my stories man."**


	3. Welcome Home

**Chapter Three**

**Welcome Home**

**Mom you're here?**

Next morning Soul woke up to see his meister sitting up stretching to touch her toes. She finally noticed he was awake."Goood morning."Maka said."Hey Soul, can you push down on my back so I can touch my toes."Soul stood up put his hands on her back and gently pushed down on her."Thanks."

"I guess you slept well."Soul said blankly to Maka.

"Yeah it was the best dream I ever had, but I'm not willing to talk about it."Maka said blushing still holding her toes. Then there was a knock on the door and Crona stuck his head in the room.

"I got your clothes Maka like you asked."Crona said.

"Thanks Crona."Maka smiled."You look tired did you have a nightmare?"

"Um… y-yeah."Crona sighed looking down at his feet.

"Hey when did Crona get here?"Soul asked looking at Maka.

"Oh he was here when I woke up he came to the No Mercy because he had a nightmare and fell asleep at the foot of my bed."Maka answered."Oh… which reminds me Soul can I tell him the news!"Maka said excitedly.

"Yeah I think now is cool."Soul said.

"What?" Crona asked.

"We have this quest room and Souls used the birthday money he got from his parents to design you a bedroom to live in."Maka said.

"Why?"Crona asked.

"You're going to live with us silly well if you want to."Maka said Crona nodded and smiled blushing. Then the nurse walked in the room.

"Ok, Miss Albarn the taxi will be here in about fifteen minutes so when you get home you should rest as much as much as you can."She said.

"I'll make sure she does."Soul answered.

"Soul I can take care of myself."Maka argued throwing a mean stare at him. After six minutes Maka had taken a shower, it took her five minutes to get dressed leaving them four minutes to wheel Maka to the front doors of No Mercy hospital to get to the taxi.

_~The Apartment~_

Soul carried Maka up the stairs while Crona said he would carry the wheel chair up the stairs. Maka handed Soul the keys to the door. Unlocking the door there was a loud noise."**Surprise!**"

"Papa, Mama, Kim, Jacqueline, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Justin, Stein, Mrs. Marie, Lord Death?"Maka took a deep breath."What are you all doing here?"

"What do you think it is, it's a party to welcome you back home."Justin said of course he had read Maka's lips for his headphones were in his ears blasting loud music.

"Maka, Black*Star has something to tell you."Tsubaki said.

"Maka…"Black*Star sighed."… I'm sorry for hitting you and putting you in the hospital."

"Wow that sounded sincere."Maka said."But I forgive you this time."

"Thanks Maka."Black*Star said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not in the mood for a party I'm just really tired."Maka said."I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok we understand that you'd be tired."Kami said (_Maka's mom_)."Good night dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"Well another chapter done sorry that if its to short for you."<strong>

**Jester Jizm:"We got a good idea for the next chapter."**

**Boondox:"Yea so remember to wright a review and thanks BlackBloodBaby for the cool coments!"**


	4. A Broken Heart

**Sorry about taking a long time to up date, I'm just thinking of an idea for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**A Broken Heart**

**One Last Cry?**

"Yes, what is it Lord Death?" Soul asked.

"You are needed on a Death Scythe Mission." Lord Death stated.

"I-I understand, Lord Death." Soul responded.

"Ok see ya kiddy." Lord Death sang. Soul was confused on what to do. Soul spent five minutes to get Spirit to leave, and then Kami had to drag him out of the apartment. Then Soul walked into Crona's new bedroom. Crona was sitting on the floor again.

"Hey I need to talk to your for a second."Soul said.

"W-what?"Crona asked.

"I need you to take care of Maka."Soul said.

"Why me?" Crona asked quietly."I-it's my fault that she's like this now."

"No, it's not your fault Crona." Soul said in a calming voice."Anyways I'll be on a Death Scythe Mission for two weeks and since you live here now and Maka trusts you also, I think you should take care of her."

"Ok I'll do it." Crona said looking down at his feet.

"Hey Crona, thanks." Soul added, Crona just looked up and nodded slowly. Soul then walked out of Crona's room into his own to pack.

Maka woke up listening to the quiet world in her room when she heard the front door open and shut thinking to herself _It's just Soul going to Black*Star's to hang out or something._ Sitting up, Maka decided to take a shower getting to her feet realizing to herself that she can stand with the happy thought that she doesn't need the wheel chair no more. When she got her clothing off which was difficult with a broken arm, Maka decided to sing as the water splash gently against her face:

My shattered dreams and broken heart  
>Are mending on the shelf I saw you holding hands<br>Standing close to someone else  
>Now I sit all alone<br>Wishing all my feeling was gone I gave my best to you  
>Nothing for me to do<br>But have one last cry  
>One last cry<br>Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of my mind this time  
>Stop living a lie I guess I'm down to my last cry I was here you were there<br>Guess we never could agree  
>While the sun shines on you I need some love to rain on me<br>Still I sit all alone  
>Wishing all my feeling was gone<br>Gotta get over you Nothing for me to do  
>But have one last cry<br>One last cry  
>Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of my mind this time<br>Stop living a lie I know I've gotta be strong  
>'Cause around me life goes on and on and on and on<br>But have one last cry  
>One last cry<br>Before I leave it all behind I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time  
>Been living a lie I guess I'm down I guess I'm down I guess I'm down To my last cry<p>

Crona was standing at the bathroom door listening, tears streaming down his cheeks dropping his shoes on the floor walking to his room sulking in Mr. Corner crying then was startled by the sound of knocking on the door. "Crona is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing is wrong?" Crona answered._ I'll tell her tomorrow_. Crona thought to himself.

"Are you sure you don't sound like nothing's wrong."Maka responded.

"I-I'm ok." Crona said. Then Maka came in the room wearing a fresh pair of pajamas. Sitting next to Crona rubbing his back.

"Crona why are you crying?" Maka asked while wiping Crona's tears off his face with her sleeve.

"I-I never knew you could sing." Crona said pushing his face into his pillow.

"Oh, you heard me sing in the shower."Maka said."Well it's a song I sing when I'm down sometimes."

"Oh…"Crona sighed looking up at Maka."Is your arm still hurting?"

"Yeah it does I broke it pretty good."Maka said."Hey what do you want for dinner tonight I'll whip up whatever you want, unless you want to go out to eat?"

"Ok."Crona said as Maka stood up then, pulling him up to his feet.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning.<p>

Maka woke up laying not in her room, but in Crona's room on the floor sitting against the wall with her head on Crona's shoulder. Looking in her lap was a book _we must've fallen asleep while reading._ Maka stood up then pulling Crona up onto his bed to sleep. "Hmm, it's Saturday and Crona just moved in with us so I'll make something special for breakfast."Maka said cheerfully.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm… Maka…"Crona mumbled in his sleep.

"Ho, Crona."Maka giggled. Walking into the kitchen making breakfast, Crona woke up and walked out into the kitchen yawning."Good morning sleepy head."

"Um g-good morning Maka."Crona said walking up to Maka."I-I need to tell you something, Maka."

"Tell me what Crona?"Maka asked confused.

"Um… Soul told me to tell you that he went on a death scythe mission." Crona said.

"Ok when was that?"Maka asked.

"L-last night." Crona answered."He told me to take care of you while he's gone for two weeks."

"So he couldn't tell me himself?"Maka growled to herself."Sorry do you like pancakes?"

"Um… y-yeah I do."Crona answered as he started to look down at his feet. Crona sat down at the seat across from Maka's seat as she sat to enjoy her pancakes with Crona.

"Hey Crona there's a party tonight will you like to go with me?"Maka asked. To Crona's surprise he was shocked that Maka just got out of the hospital and now wants to go to a party the next day.

"Oh, um… y-yeah I'll go with you."Crona blushed.

"I'm glad to hear that Crona." Maka said excitedly."Cause I really don't know who'll be there, plus I heard it'll be a fun party it's supposed to be at the basketball court."

"That sounds like fun."Crona said looking up at Maka's right broken arm.

"Hey is something wrong Crona?" Maka asked concerned.

"Oh, i-it's nothing."Crona answered.

"Hey Crona I know we just woke up, but do you want to go take a nap on the couch right now?"Maka asked innocently.

"Sure I-I would like to."Crona said looking down blushing."Um, we, we could watch a movie and eat popcorn."

"Ok what movie would you like to watch?"Maka asked.

"Final Fantasy Advent Children."Crona said.

"Okay."Maka said walking into the living room to pull out the movie."Here you put this in the CD player and I'll go make the popcorn."

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox: I hope you liked it i still have more im typing up soon at the moment i'll update the story soon. <strong>


End file.
